Terrigen Mist and a Bus Do Not Mix
by JenniferJoy99
Summary: When Terrigen Mist affects a busload of students and the bus, they begin a fantastical crossdimensional, time travelling, planet hopping adventure. And of course, when 14 students (and one bus) go AWOL, the Avengers need some help tracking them down. Even if they somehow get to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1 14 Kids (And One Bus)

AN: sorry, it's a bit short. But it is my first story, so please be nice. Any reviews are really appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the avengers. All I own are the original characters.

(15 June, 2017)

The bus trundled along quietly, making it's way across dry dirt road to pick up the final kid. Already upon the bus were the rest of Grade 9. First and foremost to the drivers seat was Budda. Now one could remember exactly why or how he got the name Budda, but it stuck to him like glue. He was watching the road ahead as it wound through the bush. Kangaroo's would occaisionaly hop alongside the bus, but for the most part they watched the bright yellow contraption trundle past stoically. The last person to pick up was Jack. Jack's real name was Adeline, but her height had resulted in her very long nickname, 'Jack and the Beanstalk' which was shortened to 'Beanstalk' or 'Jack'. Budda's only friend was Jack, so he was anxiously waiting her arrival. Of course, it didn't look like he was anxious. Budda always had an emotionless expression on his face. It never changed. Only Jack could tell when he was happy, or sad, or angry. Everybody else could only pick up on enraged or overjoyed, because it was then he did something. And only then.

As the bus pulled up on the driveway of Jacks house, Budda held his breath. Jack had grown over summer holidays. She wasn't just 200cm, anymore. She was probably 205cm. Or even 206. She seemed to grow whenever Budda wasn't around. Jack wasn't just tall, of course. She was also quite thin. She had strawberry blonde hair she kept in pigtails, and always wore a stupid kind of smile. The kind that said, life just happens. Let it be. "Hey, Budda. Long time no see, am I right?" she asked. "Yeah. Long time." Budda replied. It wasn't really, because they had both attended the campfire last night with the rest of Grade 9, but he was distracted. His eyes were on the driver. The bus' air conditioner had long since died, and the crusty old man was looking increasingly strained. Sweat was pouring off his face, and he had to brush it out of his eyes every few minutes. Then his eyes slid out of focus, and he began to gasp. Budda was already out of his seat before Jack could properly sit down, and running towards the driver's seat. He pulled out the crusty old man, and promptly slid into the seat himself. He had to drive this thing.

(14 June, 2017)

The old man's name was Caleb Drieg, and Caleb had a dirty secret. He knew that Opal Town was built on a nuclear waste site. The waste had stopped coming in, but it was still right where it was in the beginning. And so when the fuel bill to take the brats back and forth from school started to really hurt his pocket, he had a brilliant idea. Let's just put in a mix of cheap beer and nuclear waste into my engine and see what happens! So he did. He had been doing so for barely three days before the terrigen mists set in. The nuclear bus attracted the ghost like fingers of the mist, inhaling it into it's engine and sinking into the metal. Caleb had just noticed a mist outside, and thought it a little strange, but had thought no more of it that one of nature's mysteries. Until the next day, nobody really thought of it at all. Just a strange mist.

Of course, the one's who had been in the mist at night thought a little more of it. For instance, Grade 9 of Opal Primary thought a little more of it. The grade niners, who numbered 14 all in all, were having a campfire outside. Like all kids who gre up in the bush, they knew how to light a fire. So when 14 kids who know how to light a fire pitch in to make a big fire, the result was spectacular. Josephine and Joseph, little pyromaniacs they were, sprinkled weird power all over the fire and it burst into different colours. They were only allowed to do this after damper, s'mores and marshmallows had been roasted, though. And then the weird mist had set in. It had curled around the fire, kept at bay by the crackling flames. The singing had stopped, then, reduced to little whispers and snippets of conversation. Then when Jack had stood up to leave, the others had, too. They left faster and jerkier than they intended, moving quickly to their homes.

Nobody snuffed out the fire. The mist did it for them. After they left, it doused the fire and continued after the children. Jack was first to fall. She fell underneath a gum tree, woozily falling to the ground. She cracked her head on a rock, because a fall from her height was no joke. And the cocoon formed around her.

Budda was second. Then the twins. And after that, the mist got the others too. The waste sped up the process. And they didn't talk to their families, when they finally got home. they probably had just been drunk, because no way in heck would any sober, sane person be attacked by mist. But as they fell asleep, foggy mist still in their brain slid away the memory, disregarding it as unimportant.

(15 June, 2017)

Driving was hard. So hard. The steering wheel jerked and pulled away under his hands, and the brake seemed to escape his foot. As did the acceleration. But then he found the brake! And so, he stomped down on it hard. And the bus jerked forward. It was funny. He immediately took his foot off the brake, but the bus kept speeding up. In fact, the bush around them started to waver from old gumtrees to pulsating lights. And then the bus popped into reality somewhere else. In space, to be precise.

Well, crap.

AN : Sorry, I don't plan on introducing the avengers anytime soon. Maybe the chapter after next? Any suggestions as to what planets/dimensions/timelines I should take the magic bus to ate welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Why Is There A Bus Here?

**AN: Hi, me again. Please review - I have no idea where to go with this story and I don't feel like abandoning it. Anything, seriously. Do you think I should take it to the Batman and Robin fandom?**

(15 June, 2017)

"Huh?" That was the first thing that was said. A vast silence, then, huh? "Budda! What the heck happened?!" Jack screamed. "I don't know! All I know is that suddenly we were in space!"

"We're all gonna die!" Screamed the ever melodramatic Jazz. "Shut up, Jazz. No, we will not die! Budda, get us out of here!" Jack said imperiously. "Err...jack, we're in space. I'm not sure I can drive through space."

"Shut up and do it, non-believer!" Budda shrugged, and stepped on what he thought was the acceleration. And then the stars, which had been bright dot's in the sky, became long blurred lines. All of the students were thrown back into their seats as the bus shot towards...somewhere. Budda was sure he was steering somewhere.

Somewhere turned out to be another spaceship. The blurred lines had disappeared and they popped into existence on a spaceship. Budda could drive a tractor. He could drive a quad bike. He could not drive a bus throughout the narrow halls of a spaceship. So when sparks shot up as the bus screeched against the walls, he panicked. A little bit. Deep inside. But he swung the steering wheel around and careened down the hallway. Of course, there was a turn. And so he hit the brake with all his might, and just before the bus could crash into the wall, it stopped. Albeit with horrible screeching of the wheels, and sparks flying everywhere. But he stopped the bus. And everybody kinda collapsed. "Never...again."

"Budda! Why? Why? Why? Why?! WHY?!" Were only some of the accusations, curse words and disbelief flying round the bus. "Guys! Don't tear into Budda! He did good. Now we aren't in outer space anymore." Jack said, a big smile on her face. "Like this is any better."

"Wait a minute, where's the old man? I'm sure he was here somewhere."

"Naw, he fell out of the bus back when we were on earth, man. I accidentally opened the door when Budda made that killer left turn, and he flew out."

"Well, this way, we at least know somebody's gonna look for us."

Peter Quill was having a very bad day. It hadn't started off badly, but when the school bus decided to teleport into his ship, it took a turn for the worse. What kind of idiot pirates would use a teleporting school bus for transport? Honestly. "Rocket, Groot, go take care of this."

"Groot."

"Why us? Why not Gamora? She can do it just as well as us."

"Coz Gamora is busy trying to fix our security system. Which you broke in our last battle." Peter pointed out. Rocket didn't have to pay for it himself, but he could sweat and bleed a little. "Fine."

Rocket growled, before stomping out.

"Oi! You pirates! You're in for it now. Just whose spaceship did you decide to teleport into? Peter Quill's! God. You should have had better sense." But before he could begin to fire off his guns, the door slammed open. "Aliens! We come in peace from planet Earth. Please do not destroy our school bus, or kill us, coz that'd be pretty problematic." Jazz was standing in the doorway. Jazz, who was 150 cm tall. "Aw cripes, it's a little kid!"

"Umm.. Actually, I'm 14." Jazz said. "What?! I don't believe it. No way are you 14."

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not"

"Am too!"

"Ugh, never mind. What are you doing on our spaceship, exactly?" Rocket asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. "Well...first we were going to school, then the bus driver had a heart attack, so Budda pulled him out and started driving, then he accidentally drove the bus into outer space, and then we drove into your space ship thingie." Jazz said this all so quickly it sounded like one mutated word. "Er... You can explain to Quill." He grabbed Jazz's arm and pulled her away, yanking her to the lounge room.

"Quill! They aren't pirates." Peter Quill turned, eyebrows raised, only to see a kid nearly as small as Rocket. "Hello! I am Jazz, and we of Opal Town, Australia, Earth come in peace." She said, smiling as she said this. "Do you now? Rocket, if they aren't pirates what are they?"

"School kids. She gave some sort of explanation, but I couldn't hear it properly. So now she will explain to you." Rocket shoved Jazz forward. "Okay, well. First we were in a bus, being driven to school, but then the bus driver had a heart attack or something like that so Budda pulled him out of the seat and started to drive the bus himself. I accidentally opened the door and poor bus driver fell out. Then Budda drove the bus into outer space, somehow. Then I got Budda to drive the bus a little bit more and we ended up teleporting here." Quill's eyebrows, which had been continuously raising for the past minute, found it could not raise any further. "So...how many kids have teleported into my ship?"

"Fourteen."

Peter groaned.

(15 June, 2017, Earth)

"So you're telling me fourteen kids and one bus just disappeared?"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, Stark. Disappeared without a trace. And right after the terrigen bombs. We think it's extraterrestrial - the old bus driver kept babbling about lights and evil children and space. This was after he was thrown out of a moving bus while having a heart attack, by the way. So find info on these kids, because fourteen kids-"

"And one bus."

"Going missing is going to cause a stink in the media." And with that, Nick Fury turned on his heel and stalked to the elevator. Tony turned to look up at Pepper. "What do you think the first step is, Pepper?"

"I'd investigate the families. And then send out a call to the Guardian's. Just because space is kind of their territory."

"So in other words, investigate fourteen hysterical families and then grovel to those stuck up bastards just to find fourteen missing kids-"

"And one bus."

"That may or may not have taken their school bus for a space joyride." Tony said disbelievingly, staring up at Pepper. "Or, you could just dump it on Steve." Pepper suggested mischievously. And Tony's face split into a grin. "Steve, c'mere!"

"Yes, I know you miss her. So where was Jazz the night before the bus incident?"

"S-she said s-she was g-going o-o-over to h-her J-Jack's p-place." Jazz's mother sobbed into her hankerchief. Steve finally got it. While Jazz said she was going over to Jack's place, Jack said she was going over to Budda's place. Whoever Budda was. And Budda was going over to Skittles place. The names here seemed surreal. But Skittles was going to Jazz's place. It was like a loop of lies. Whatever they had done the night before school, it probably wasn't legal. It had also probably been outside, since there weren't any abandoned warehouses n the middle of the bush. So he decided to sweep the area surrounding the town. And he hit the jackpot.

'What?"

"You heard me. A giant fire. Massive. Three meters in diameter."

"That is a big fire. So why would they make a fire? A bonfire?"

"Last day of summer holidays, wanted to cut loose, roast marshmallows and get sugar high. That's why they decided to build a massive fire. I expect those pyromaniac twins had something to do with it. They had a record of arson, admittedly on their own property. So we have fourteen kids outside when the bombs hit. Now we have one last problem. Fourteen kids and-"

"And one bus." Tony said in a monotone. He was sick of that bus. "Well, we could always interview the old man again."

"You just want to put off going to the Guardian's, don't you?"

"Maybe definitely yes." Steve sighed. Tony was too immature sometimes.

(15 June, 2017, Space)

By now, the others were very worried. Jazz had been gone for fifteen minutes, but to excited teenagers forced to sit on a bus that felt like fifteen hours. "I vote Jack goes." Josephine said. "I second!" Said her twin, Joseph. "me too." Skittles said quietly. "Ugh, fine, we'll go." Jack said. "We?" Joseph asked. "Me and Budda, of course. Duh." Everybody nodded. Of course Jack and Budda were together. They had been since they were one and a half years old, for gods sake. And so Jack threw open the bus door and raced out, Budda following half-heartedly.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"There is not way she is fourteen." Quill said to Rocket, who nodded. "Give us Jazz back, you vile space bastards!" Jack shouted. She was smiling the whole time. "Gawd! Not human!" Quill yelled. Budda finally got there. It wasn't Jack was fast. She just had a bigger step. Way bigger. "Ugh." He said. "Budda say's hello, jeez, slow down, Jack. Oh, and give us back Jazz." Everybody stared at the other kid who had burst into the room. He just shrugged.

(16 June, 20170

"Hi? Star Lord? Yeah, this is Iron Man. I'm gonna sound real dumb and ask if you've seen fourteen kids-"

"And one bus!"

"On an intergalactic joyride." Tony winced, waiting for the hysterical laughter, only to find dead silence. "Yes, we have." Star Lord said in a monotone. "Oh, well, didn't think so - wait, what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

(16 June, 2017)

"So these kids showed up out of nowhere, wrecked your spaceship, rescued the girl you had been interrogating and teleported into another dimension?!"

"Yes, Tony. Yes." Tony paced backwards and forwards. Firstly, they had been off planet, which was bad enough. But now they were in an alternate dimension. This would be so hard to explain to Fury.

(Gotham, 16 June, 2017)

It had been an average patrol. At least, Damian thought it had been an average patrol. He had been held back from killing a despicable goon by Dick, and had instead tied him up. But then Tim had reported a...disconcerting rumour. "There's a what terrorising Gotham?!" Dick asked incredulously. "You heard me. There's a school bus terrorising Gotham." Tim said stubbornly. "Ha, good one, Tim!" Dick said. Hysteric laughter filled the air for a minute or two before Dick realised Tim was serious. "As I was saying, there are rumours of a school bus terrorising Gotham. Apparently the school bus will appear and disappear around the city. It usually appears around the abandoned warehouses in downtown. Damian, you take the one near West street. Dick, you're on Crime Alley warehouses. I'll cover the rumours a little more." Tim ordered. Damian would have protested, but he was to glad to be on patrol alone.

(Abandoned Warehouse, West Street)

Damian looked around. Nothing. This was the fifth warehouse he'd broken into that night and it was pissing him off. Clicking on his earpiece, he muttered to Dick "Nothing. Heading back now." And turned.

Only to be met by twin lights growing larger and larger until the bus hit him.

(Bus, 15 June 2017)

After they had escaped the space ship in their own special way (It involved May Rin's evil chicken) Budda hit the gas. And they promptly were teleported in a rainy gloomy city. They ran over a guy with green hair and a shit-eating grin. They didn't stop. Budda numbly realised he had been the culprit of a cross dimensional hit and run incident, but he had other problems.

The main problem was they were stuck. Really stuck. They couldn't get out of this weird parody of earth, and god knows where they were. They could still teleport, which was good. Just not out of this dimension, which was bad. And as they teleported around the city, the bus got quieter and quieter with each crime they saw. When they saw a gunpoint robbery, Budda deliberately swerved into the perpetrator. It went on like this for many hours, until the sun rose again.

That day they started to get hungry. Very, very, very hungry. So Budda drove the bus to what seemed to be the more respectable part of town to Pie Face. With pooled resources they had enough to buy everyone a pie. Fourteen pies. The best bit was Budda didn't get out - he just shouted orders into the shop. And finally Budda found a park, where fourteen fourteen year olds proved you are never too old to play on a playground.

Then it was night again.

(Bus, 16 June 2017)

"Oh my god! Who'd we hit?!" Asked Jazz. Budda just shrugged. Who really knew? He didn't. Why did people turn to him for answers? But he got out of the bus and poked the kid in the costume. "Some kind of mini avenger! Or whatever this worlds version of the avengers is..." He yelled back at the bus. May Rin leaped out with her evil chicken held in front of her like a shield. The chicken's name was Lucifer, and it was a popular belief it was possessed by the devil.

May Rin edged closer and closer to the boy. When he twitched she dropped Lucifer on him. Lucifer scratched his back up and gave him several nasty peck wounds - not hospital nasty, but there was blood. She finally picked up Lucifer again, and turned to Budda. "Maybe we should take him inside the bus." she suggested. "Uh...yeah. We'll stay here for the night and then we'll keep moving. Hey, May Rin, you're good at mechanics and stuff, right?"

"Um...yeah."

"d'you mind giving me a hand? I can't figure out what's wrong with the bus."

"Sure. Why not?"

(Bat Cave, 16 June 2017)

"Where the heck is the Little Demon?" Tim asked for the billionth time since he had returned to the Cave. "I don't know. He was reporting all the warehouses on West Street were clear, before there was a whole lot of static. Then nothing."

"'Bet you he ditched us to go kill crooks." Tim muttered under his breath. "Shut up, Tim. He wouldn't do that. Not without telling us." Dick insisted. "We'll go check the last warehouse he was in now."

(Bus, 16 June 2017)

"Seriously Budda? It wasn't even that hard to fix. All we needed was some oil for lubrication of the pistons." May Rin said haughtily. Budda shrugged. May Rin frowned at him and stalked inside the bus to where the boy was still being treated. Except he was...duct taped to a seat..."The heck happened?" She asked. Skittles turned to her, whispering quietly: "He attacked Lucifer with a sword, claiming it was a demon and must be killed. So Jack hit him over the head with a water bottle and Lucifer proceeded to attempt to scratch his eyes out." May Rin simply sighed. She had learned long ago that Lucifer was a demon, and any attempt to kill him would bring te wrath of hell upon the perpetrator.

Unfortunately, the poor guy duct taped to the chair hadn't known that. So she started to dab his wounds with the cotton balls she kept in her first aid kit. Her first aid kit was nothing to laugh at. It was the size of a suitcase and twice as heavy as your average suitcase. It included everything from bandaids to a defibrillator. So with some butterfly gauze and bandaids, the boy began to look somewhat like new. But the mask would just interfere with the scabbing of the wounds around his eyes. So she tore it off. That sure woke the boy up. "Augh!" He screamed. Apparently the mask had been glued on to his face. Ouch. "Hi! I'm May Rin, owner of the chicken you tried to kill. What's your name?" Apparently the boy's brain was slow, because he muttered, "Damian." Before clapping a hand over his mouth. "Great! Let's be friends. Promise you won't kill me if I let you out?" May Rin asked. "NO."

"Then I won't let you out." With that, she walked to her seat and sat down. Budda hit the gas and they got the hell out of this place. To another dimension and beyond!

(Abandoned Warehouse, West Street, 16 June 2017)

"He isn't here."

"Told you he ran away to kill crooks."

"No..there's blood." That got Tim's attention. "What? Where?" Dick pointed to a pool of dark red stuff. It was still wet. "There are a few signs of struggle...he was dragged over here and presumably loaded onto a truck or something. But there aren't any tire marks..."

"I'm picking up cross-dimensional energy. A lot of it."

"You're saying that Damian's in another dimension?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying." Then Dick gasped. "The teleporting bus!" Tim groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! Damian has been kidnapped by a bus and taken to a different dimension? How'd they even tie him up? The little demon must've given them hell." Dick nodded. They had to get Damian somehow.

(Avengers Tower, 17 June 2017)

"So, why are we here?" Clint asked. He thought he was being quite patient. The others thought he was being a pain in the ass. "Well, Clint, we need to go after and find fourteen kids-"

"And one bus!"

"Who decided to go on a interdimensional joyride. Got it?" Tony asked in a tone of barely suppressed rage. "The bus is apparently indestructible, as it survived teleportation, several crashes and deep space. Just get the kids and come back. We noticed the first dimension they went to was Earth 43. Go there and bring them back."

(Gotham, 17 June 2017)

Clint was the first one out of the glowing portal Tony had opened. All he saw was a dank, abandoned warehouse and two men. "Hey, who're you?" He asked. The two men startled and got into fighting positions. "What's it to you?" The younger one snarled. "Look, we don't want to fight. We're looking for fourteen kids-"

"And one bus!"

"Who might have happened to come into this dimension." The strangers glanced at each other.

"We know. They drove their bus around Gotham for a while. Then they kidnapped Robin and teleported into a different dimension."

"Who the heck is Robin?"

"Umm...Robin is a trained ex-assassin. We've been trying to retrain him to avoid killing, but so far our efforts have been not so successful."

"But how could fourteen school kids with no combat experience kidnap and ex-assassin?" After that comment there was an echoing silence. Then Dick burst into laughter.

AN:

How was it? Please review. Please.


End file.
